


Cherries & Olives (The Monster)

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: Mousehunt (1997)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Is that all I write these days?! Rip, M/M, Pedophilia mention, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: After many years apart,their father's death and the abandoned house they inherited in the process reunite the brothers,Ernie and Lars Smuntz in a way neither were really expecting at all.In the 50s they faced another 'plague' that had nothing to do with a mouse but had everything to do with a 'monster'.
Relationships: Lars Smuntz/April Smuntz (past), Lars Smuntz/Ernie Smuntz
Kudos: 3





	Cherries & Olives (The Monster)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I dedicated way too much time to something nobody's going to read,well....at least it's out of my chest.
> 
> A few weeks ago the Nostalgia Critic reviewed this movie I have literally never heard of before,it was called Mouse Hunt and starred the gay,Broadway actor who voiced Timon (one of my favorite Disney characters ever alongside Dory) and HOLY SHIT why did nobody ever bring to my attention how hot that man was.
> 
> Like,wow.... It was love at first sight,I immediately downloaded the movie right after watching the review,rewatched the thing an embarassing amount of times and.... A week and a half and over 7k words later,here we are.
> 
> I made them half-brothers (I mean, the other guy is literally British with a fairly noticeable accent) and they have a 12-year age gap here ,Ernie is 41,Lars is 29,kinda requires to know a little bit of canon but not that much.
> 
> If you read this far,enjoy,it's never too late to stan our Lord and Savior Nathan Lane.

"Listen,April,I gotta go..." Lars told his (ex) wife in a hurried tone as he quickly hung up the phone and started to rummage around for the rest of his clothes,he was feeling extremely guilty already.

The sweet,naive man with bright blue eyes shot a quick,aprehensive glance at his now former partner,he remembers a time when he genuinely loved her,now he knows she never truly reciprocated those feelings and the curly-haired man couldn't bring himself to care any longer,his mind was completely somewhere else already.

 _With_ someone else already.

Lars is very much convinced by now that _he_ never really left his mind in the first place.

Never left his heart either.

"Who was on the phone?!" April questions indignantly,huffing on her spot sitting by the desk,fiery red hair a disheveled mess,she was clad in lingerie only.

Apparently,the old house Lars' father had left for him and his brother could be worth millions and perhaps this marriage _could_ be salvageable afrer all....

Even if Lars himself was a freak who had always been in love with said older brother.

Maybe even his father too,since the ingenuous businessman wouldn't quit kissing the old man's ass even after his death.

"Look,it's Ernie,he..." Lars stuttered out,hunching in on himself,trying albeit clumsily to fix his gorgeous curls in place,speaking of the devil.....

"Oh,of _FUCKING_ course!" April yelled angrily,jumping off of the desk and looking for her high shoes,she's genuinely wondering if any of this is even worth it,no matter how stupid and gullible her (ex) husband really is.

He's an idiot,too easy to manipulate but if she decides to stay,they will always just keep on fighting over _Ernie_ again,she can find much better than this.

She doesn't need to feel humiliated like this,in her mind,there wasn't even a competition to be had here.

"April, I swear it's not like that-" Lars ran a frustrated hand over his light brown curls as he distractedly put her pink overcoat on,messing everything he had just 'fixed' a few moments earlier,biting hard on his plump,cherry red bottom lip.

He has no time for this,according to the phone call,Ernie was literally run over by a bus and is being sent to the hospital as they speak (and waste precious,valuable time).

"It will always be back to _him_ ,isn't it? You never really took him off your mind,didn't you? Well I'm done for good.You're too much trouble and it's not even guaranteed you're going to be rich again anyway...." his red-haired,former wife spat out,fixing her hair and clothes as best she could while heading out the door,not sparing him even so much as a glance on her way out.

It wasn't supposed to end like this,they were High School Sweethearts!!!!

And Ernie had made fun of Lars for that any chance he could,a brief,fond smile ghosted over the sweet businessman's lush,red lips at the fleeing thought.

A few seconds later it finally downed on Lars that this might be the last time he ever sees or hears of the person who was once the love of his life.

Or at least he had convinced himself she was,if only as a futile way to forget Ernie at the time.

There was also a time where he thought he would never see or hear of his big brother ever again either.

Bitterly,Lars realizes he had felt far more remorseful that day than what he is feeling now.

"APRIL!!!!!!" Lars yelled after his ex wife but she was already several steps ahead and Ernie was at the hospital needing him anyway so it's not like she would be a priority right now or ever either way.

If he stops to think about it,she never really was.

The sensation he feels now is relief that she's gone.

When Ernie left? Lars would have done anything to have him back,to make him stay in his life,he really wishes their father didn't have to die for the both of them to finally bond once again.

The curly-haired kind man found himself looking back at the messy desk,they barely had a chance to do anything on it before the phone rang,at the top there was a check with the exact 12 hundred dollars he and Ernie needed to keep the house and sell it.

Lars took it and ran out the room after her to catch a cab or anything that could get him to Ernie and fast,perhaps she wasn't that bad after all and divorcing was the best decision for the both of them.

"Have fun with your brother!!! Your pop's not around for you to feel guilty over it anymore." April mocked from a distance,there were more truths to her statement than Lars would ever be able to admit.

* * *

Lars Lee Smuntz laid flat on his back,anxiously biting his lush bottom lip and fidgeting with the buttons of his grey onesie,wide blue eyes staring intently up at the old,worn out ceiling as if still expecting the devilish mouse to be there to torment his and Ernie's life.

The naive,British businessman shivered slightly from the cold,plus the memories from earlier today,so much had happened since then already,it had felt like _weeks_ ago since his last encounter with April.

The blond,curly-haired man was exhausted yet his mind running miles a minute wouldn't allow him the simple luxury of sleeping.

 _Also_ Ernie,his _American_ older brother,was hogging the thin blanket all to himself again,snoring away and barely leaving any space on the bed for his baby brother.

Lars glanced back at the peaceful-looking mustached Chef and sighed softly to himself,It's not like he didn't understand,their day was so busy... actually,this entire past _week_ had been because of that damn mouse trying to make their life miserable at all costs.

While all Lars wanted to do was use that time repairing the place to also repair his broken relationship _and_ reconnect with the short,overdramatic Chef he still loved and cared for so much after so many years apart.

 _Thankfully_ now the mouse is gone at last (they didn't even have to kill it!!!) and they can finally breathe in peace.

It's only the two of them against the world again.

As it should have always been.

Without realizing,almost as if going at it's own accord,Lars found his naturally tanned,rather slim yet toned body rolling to the side and nearly subconciously spooning Ernie's burly,pillowy,large frame in a desperate search for any sort of warmth he could gather.

Relaxing instantly upon contact with the other's gorgeous,voluptuous figure,one long,covered leg going over Ernie's round and ample backside,Lars' arm following suit,comfortably placing itself cautiously under the blanket and over the mustached man's hefty,fabric covered rolls of fat around his meaty waist,tenderly grabbing and caressing the soft,pale surface as if his hand always belonged there.

Ernie opened his sleepy,weary,hazel eyes slowly,smirking knowingly to himself as he felt his naive baby brother holding him tight from behind,grabbing steadily at his fleshy waist,growing harder and harder while casually grinding against his broad back and large,round,plump ass,the raven-haired Chef lazily grinded his body back,groaning and humming softly,low and effortlessly sensual from the back of his throat,making Lars' entire body shiver from arousal this time.

The sweet,curly-haired businessman tried to keep his labored breathing and low moans in check,he _did_ feel a little bit guilty at first but the friction just felt so good,it's been so long since he got to be this close to Ernie's deliciously massive,soft body and the older man didn't seem all that bothered,if anything,he moved his big,heavy frame around slightly to accomodate Lars' shy and hesitant yet precise movements on him better,Lars could tell the stout,older man was awake for sure.

This was really nice,the closest the siblings had ever been in many, _many_ years but there was still something stuck in Lars' throat,something that he really felt he needed to tell his big brother.

"Ernie...." Lars' voice came out in a restrained,breathy whine as he stopped his incessant grinding,still not really letting go of the older's wide waist and huge,pot belly yet,it shook and wobbled when Ernie scoffed and chortled heartily,glancing back at Lars and shaking his head.

By the end of it all,against all odds,the older Chef absolutely adores this kid.

He's a Treasure Ernie took for granted for way too long.

He learned his lesson,he's done wasting any more time.

"I was wondering _when_ you would start humping me like a dog again...." Ernie proclaimed in a rather amused,smug and satisfied tone of voice,his fat cock was filling out rather quickly and nicely as well,he could practically _feel_ the increasing heat of his younger brother's cheeks as they reddened a deep crimson at his words while the taller,curly-haired man's face was buried in the back of the prideful Chef's pale,soft neck where he was currently breathing the older's natural scent in.

Ernie smelled like the exotic spices,cherries and olives that were always present in his famous,elaborate recipes in which Lars was never really able to memorize the name of and got scolded for that every single time.

The only thing the bright-eyed,kind younger man was absolutely sure of was that his older brother always smelled like home.

And that's all that matters.

This was pretty much a tradition the siblings had 'accidentaly' started over 20 years ago when Lars was still only a child,around 9 years old,just getting to step in the United States for the first time,after living his whole young life with his mother in England.

Ernie was already 21 by that time,he had just gotten to meet the blond,young boy with angelic curls and barely had the patience to deal or give the time of day to his dumb,British,little kid brother he didn't even remember existed.

That night the small child with long,golden curly hair and big,innocent,turquoise blue eyes have had a terrible,nasty nightmare that left him scared to death,their Pop was working late that night at the String Factory and Ernie was the only one home besides the little boy,Little Lars had aprehensively entered his big brother's room,small,lean body trembling from head to toe,he didn't really _want_ to bother his older brother.

The overweight,mustached young man with straight,jet black hair that reached his shoulders and big,dark hazel eyes was usually pretty mean to him or didn't acknowledge his existence altogether since Lars first got here but to the scared,naive,young boy,anything was better than being alone right now.

The little kid had hesitantly climbed Ernie's bed,the aspiring Chef's large back facing him,the bed was too small for the both of them so Lars found himself clinging to his older brother's burly frame without really meaning to.

Ernie's body had felt really good,nice,warm,soft,smooth and extremely comforting,like a really good hug or a pillow,nothing like his mama or pop's bony frames felt like.

Ernie was Lars' favorite person to hug already,if only the older,mustached man would treat him a little better....

Just like back then when his baby brother was nothing but a scared,spoiled,small child who knew nothing about real life,Ernie expertedly guided Lars' eager,naughty hand from his large waist,up under his night shirt to one of his corpulent,pudgy breasts and consequently,to one very sensitive,brown nipple.

Both men moaned shamelessly loud when Lars instinctively cupped firmly to the big,chubby breast he was directed to,experimentally pinching and tugging the mustached Chef's nub,hard.

Ernie and Lars were already panting and sweating and they haven't even actually done anything yet,it was all due to the thrill of the moment,the fact they finally felt this comfortable around each other to do this again.

The older and shorter of the two couldn't take all this teasing any longer,he waited way too long to have his innocent little Lars all to himself,at his mercy once again.

Ernie rolled over the creaky,old bed abruptly,laying flat on his back,his large,soft,thick rolls wobbling along,many layers of fat spreading across the cold,hard surface,making the worn out bed creak even louder due to the harsh movements.

The prestigious Chef aggressively pulled up his grey t-shirt up with one rough,calloused hand,also pulling his baby brother impossibly closer to himself with the other.

Lars licked his plump,cherry red lips in anticipation when he was graced with the heavenly vision of Ernie's big,fat,bulging,hairy,pot belly and gorgeous,paunchy,delicious,just as hairy tits.

They somehow had gotten even bigger,flabbier and plumper since the last time Lars had been granted the honor of seeing the beyond handsome,overweight,raven-haired Chef this up close around 7 years ago.Ernie had clearly gained even more weight since then and Lars had absolutely no problem with that.

He's just a little surprised since his big brother always tended to be very picky with his food,always more engrossed in cooking a perfect,rich,sophisticaded meal than actually eating it himself.

The sweet,golden-haired,businessman was guided as would a moth to a flame,closing his eyes and melting into the older's rough touch when his older brother gripped hard to his blond,messy curls with his large,meaty hand,pulling rigidly at them until Lars' juicy lips reached the hairy,sensitive,brown nipple he had just played with moments earlier.

Ernie let a loud,guttural moan escape his lips,eyes closing shut out of reflex when his little Lars licked,suckled and bit his sensitive nub with great gusto,the raven-haired's big,strong hand keeping the younger's head securedly in place.

Pleasuring the both of them.

Just like he did 20 years ago.

Ernie gazed down lovingly at the young beauty staring up at him with seemingly innocent,unblinking,adoring blue eyes,as if the older,prideful man meant the entire world to him.

For a single moment,Ernie could see in the curly-haired man's place the frail,scared little kid his British,baby brother once was,(and may as well still be) a smug yet rather fond little grin found it's way to the raven-haired man's lips as his firm,tight grip loosened ever so slightly around the younger's luscious,golden curls,using that hand to roughly albeit affectionately pet and caress the taller man's head instead as he slowly,lazily stroked his fat,hairy cock with the other.

Lars was suckling greedily,beyond eager to please the older man more than ever,obscene squelching sounds filled the dark room as the sweet businessman coated the other's ample chest in saliva,using one of his hands to pinch and rub the other neglected,sensitive nipple in the process,earning pained yet very satisfied,deliciously low grunts from the short,talented Chef above him.

Big,wide,turquoise blue eyes looking determinedly up at Ernie,longing for the much awaited approval he was clearly already granted.

In a quick,swift motion,Ernie pulled the timid,younger man off of his swollen tit and up to his head level,staring eye to eye,turquoise blue meeting dark hazel green,the overdramatic Chef was breathing heavily,round cheeks colored dark pink and puffy,thick eyebrows casted downwards,the large amount of sweat streaming down his face making his thick,black hair cling stubbornly to his forehead.

To Lars,there was no way his big brother could look more beautiful than this,he has never met a person more gorgeous than his Ernie,even if the skeptic Chef didn't have fiery red hair and tenacious,sapphire blue eyes like April did.

By the end of the day,he didn't really need to in order to capture Lars' heart for good.

Ernie motioned towards himself with an index finger,naughty smirk playing on the large Chef's hungry lips,the sweet businessman knew exactly what came next.

Just like old times,Lars felt like a kid again in Ernie's big,spacious,doting arms.

A place where he never wanted to be away from ever again.

Their lips crashed somewhat forcefully,urgently,Lars was the one to moan louder into it as the shorter of the two aggressively gripped the back of his neck to bring the younger man impossibly closer,depending on Ernie,he would never disconnect from the naive man's body again.

Their bodies were grinding animalistically against one another,their impossibly hard,throbbing and leaking erections meeting halfway through.

Their kiss was heated,desperate and sloppy at first,Ernie's mustache basically scraping against the other's cherry lips which only made Lars' cock throb harder and leak even more in need under his one piece pajamas,rutting ruthlessly against Ernie's already naked,corpulent dick.

The taller of the two easily allowed Ernie to explore his mouth thoroughly like he haven't done in years,the raven-haired Chef had been beyond thirsty for his air-headed,half-brother for a very long time and Lars was finally here to sate that thirst.

The curly-haired man was so entranced,entangled,hypnotized.... _occupied_ pleasuring and finding pleasure in his older brother's soft,rotund body as he felt said man use his free hand to cup roughly and squeeze one of his covered asscheeks,he very much forgot for the time being what he had in mind to tell the prideful,experienced Chef.

Lars was happily,eagerly kissing and biting at Ernie's soft,pale,stubbly double chin which tickled slightly as both men caught their breath when Ernie took off the hand he was using to stroke and pull at his baby brother's curls to briskly push the naive man downwards on his abundant body,Lars did so gladly,continuing to kiss,lick and sometimes bite at the fleshy,hairy skin he came across on his way down,earning amazing,heavenly,deliciously lewd sounds from the older man above.

Lars promptly buried his nose in Ernie's beefy,hairy crotch under the thick,bulging layer of the other's pronounced,fat underbelly,inhaling sharply the nearly intoxicating smell and losing himself in the strong,musky,natural scent as he used a hand to fondle distractedly,playfully with the older man's large,hairy ballsack.

Feeling himself nearly cumming in his pants in the process due to the utterly filthy sounds the raven-haired,mustached man was making thanks to the kind businessman's expert ministrations on his hefty body.

But first,Lars needed to take care of his talented Chef's needs as well.He started by spitting in his own palm,gripping firmly to the base of Ernie's voluminous,veiny member,rubbing up and down slowly,almost teasingly,looking up at his big brother in aprehension,the younger man was admitedly feeling incredibly intimidated by not only the overweight man's size and girth but also the whole situation in general.

Lars hasn't really sucked a cock in over 7 years and the last time he did so was Ernie's itself,relationships between people of the same sex are still very much frowned upon in the 50s just as much as they were in the 30s,nothing changed since both siblings were young,homosexuality or... being 'gay' is considered a serious mental illness,a _plague_ ,to put it 'lightly'.

Needless to say it's even worse if said person of the same gender you're attracted to also happens to be your own brother.

Lars didn't really know much about Ernie's 'love life',the prestigious Chef usually tried to pass off as 'straight' in public,he most likely _have_ had sexual relationships with other men who,just like him and Lars,couldn't be caught dead even so much as holding hands in public.

But Lars knows better,he knows neither he or Ernie have any disease,they are normal people with normal lives with talents and aspirations of their own who just so happen to be attracted to men as well,or at least ....to one another.

"Lars? Is there something wrong? Do you not want to do this? Because if you don't,we can-" Lars came back to himself when a very confused,somewhat fearful and rather impatient looking Ernie lightly tapped the younger,British man's peach-colored,sharp face,the curly-haired man shook his head and offered his older brother a shy,apologetic smile,his plump,juicy lips still mostly glistening with saliva.

"No no,Ernie...it's fine,I just....it's been a while since I... since we... so I might be a little dusty...." Lars confessed somewhat timidly,curling in on himself and gesturing toward his older brother's round,succulent body with his free hand,his cheeks and even his ears were growing hotter and turning a few shades darker,other hand still gripping tightly to the black-haired man's large,erect member but not really moving.

The prideful Chef let a light laugh escape his lips as he gazed devotedly at the naive, younger man he learned to love so much over the years,completely enthralled by the wonderful sight before him,Lars really was the most gorgeous thing Ernie had ever had the chance to witness with his own eyes,he is never letting his precious baby brother go.

"Look....Lars,I don't really mind as long as it's _your_ mouth and I can see you could use some practice so ....Get back to it." Ernie declared smugly and rather nonchalantly,more preoccupied in getting a strong hold of Lars' golden curls yet again (the straight up debauched sound that left the younger's delicious lips at the possessive touch definitely not going unnoticed).

The,mustached,raven-haired man pushed him down towards his leaking,needy,meaty length,the naive man promptly obliged,instinctively closing his eyes and plump,lush,cherry lips around the older man's thick,angry red head,cheeks hollowing out around the somewhat familiar,girthy,tasty member,altough he was still slightly hesitant about it,Lars did it like it was second nature to him.

Ernie groaned loudly,throwing his head back as Lars' juicy,red lips closed wetly around the girthy,sensitive head of his enormous cock,the talented Chef somehow found strength to forcibly push his gullible,little baby brother's head down further his thick,veiny shaft,the kind businessman hummed involuntarily in approval,sending incredible vibrations all throughout the shorter man's massive length,making the prestigious Chef see stars and violently thrust his hips up the younger's mouth with no mercy.

He pushed Lars' head down even faster,making the golden-haired,naive man very much choke and gag on his meaty dick as he tried to suck and lick around it,slender hands weakly trying to hold on to his mustached,big brother's wide,soft,flabby sides to both steady himself or keep Ernie in place to no avail.

Tears inevitably fell down Lars' face as he continued to choke on his older brother's generously huge member,Ernie's movements on him not slowing down one bit,the taller of the two could tell the talented Chef was really close by the way his cock twitched vigorously down the impossibly tight restrictions of the curly-haired,British man's abused throat.

That's okay,so was he.

Lars' head was starting to hurt and spin due to all the rough pushing and pulling of his scalp,all thanks to Ernie's 'tender,gentle touch' but the sweet,naive man would be lying to himself if he said that being brutally manhandled and shamelessly used like a toy by his 12-year-older,American,big brother didn't bring him immense pleasure and satisfaction as well.

Ernie is already an experienced man in his fourties,Lars will forever and always look up to his favorite,overdramatic Chef,he himself is not even 30 yet and hasn't really been with any other man aside from the talented,black-haired,shorter man.

Lars tentatively reached his tongue down to lick the prideful man's throbbing,tightening,large,hairy testicles,copious amounts of drool streaming down his luscious lips as Ernie shouted obscenities and moaned loudly,gripping his British,innocent baby brother's golden hair with even more emphasis than before while his potent torrent of thick,salty,bitter,hot seed shoot down the taller,blue-eyed man's deliciously tight,constricting throat,the older of the two didn't really have time to warn his younger brother,by the end of it all,he didn't really have to,Lars had been ready to swallow him whole without missing a single drop since he was merely 9 years old.

Lars couldn't breathe,his bony face nearly purple by now,he came hard in his grey onesie at the same time as Ernie exploded in his mouth.

And that's when the kind,British man with innocent,turquoise blue eyes had the clear realization that he didn't really want to ever be with anyone else in general,no matter the sex or gender.

He just loved Ernie,as he is.

* * *

Now that his mind wasn't completely clouded and hazed by wonderfully amazing,mindblowing sex with his hefty,extremely sexy older brother,Lars finally remembered what he meant to confess to the prideful Chef this whole time in the first place,he felt a little silly doing it now,after.... _everything_ yet the taller man with golden curls still desperately needed this out of his chest as soon as humanly possible.

"Ernie.... " the sweet,blond man drawled out tentatively,fiddling anxiously with his spoon,aprehensively looking up and gazing warmly at the older man across from him at the small,round table by their destroyed kitchen,trying to get the other's attention as they both drowned their faces in old cereal afrer taking a _very_ enjoyable shower together,putting their robes on and mutually deciding they were now too hungry to properly go to sleep.

"Shoot." Ernie said instantly,without missing a beat,barely glancing up at the younger man,pretending to be too focused on the meal in front of him,eating a spoonful of it to try and prove his point.

Actually,the prideful man with raven hair just had too much on his mind at the moment,most if not all of it tying directly to the endearing,charming,beyond naive man a few feet away,across from him.

And the talented Chef wasn't really sure what to make of any of it yet while Lars just tried to suppress his silly giggles,charming,tanned dimples on full display as he witnessed his big brother's mustache getting covered in milk due to the shorter,overweight man completely missing where the spoon was supposed to go by a few inches thanks to his distraction over his baby brother's sweet laugh echoing inside his head.

Ernie was so gone,if Lars only knew he had the older man wrapped around his slender finger...

He rolled his dark,brown/green eyes good-naturedly,mostly unimpressed at his baby brother's silly antics,'discreetly' cleaning his face with the back of his long sleeve,trying yet failing miserably to hide the fond,incredibly amused smile slowly sneaking it's way into his round,pale,handsome features.

So they were back... like _old times_ ,Ernie supposes,times the older of the two genuinely wished were wiped from both their minds for their own good and the people around them.

Ernie was an old,sick bastard and he had brought his baby brother down with him,it wasn't really fair to Lars at all,the once innocent,blond boy have had no choice in the matter.

"I don't really hate you.... I-... I could never hate you,Ernie,you know that,right? ....." Ernie looked up from his bowl so fast it nearly gave the prestigious Chef whiplash,one questioning,thick brow raised in astonishment,now _THAT_ caught his attention for sure.

The blue-eyed businessman looked very hesitant and somewhat nervous,fearful gaze now averting from the older's scrutinizing,hazel stare,Lars played absentmindedly with the spoon around his shaking,slim fingers,his sweet voice almost cracking,laced with raw,deep emotion,his soft,British accent slipping through the sentence as he spoke and stuttered around it was very charming as well.

Ernie couldn't help the very delighted,small grin gracing his round,pale,gorgeous features upon the lovely sight of an adorably awkward,helpless Lars who _STILL_ didn't despise his mere existence despite everything else indicating that that's _exactly_ how the insanely naive,taller man should be feeling.

God bless this kid,a woman who only married him for his money,kicking him to the curb the moment he didn't have any (during Christmastime no less) and a man who pretty much used him as a boy toy for years before catching real feelings and running away like the sick coward that he is.

Lars is a bumbling idiot... _Ernie's_ bumbling idiot and that's a _fact_ (he is also a really good looking one at that,goddammit) but even _he_ deserves better than this.

"I know,Lars,but you know....you actually _really,really_ should." Ernie stated plainly,almost sounding bored,attempting to go back to his now disgusting,soggy cereal but of course the younger of the two wouldn't let him off the hook this easily,the raven-haired,mustached man felt very flattered honestly.

If there's _anyone_ in the entire world who would love him unconditionally,no matter what they went through or for how long they have been apart,it's his sweet little Lars without a single doubt.

"What?! ...Why?" the golden-haired man in question looked very confused,lost,taken aback and rather perplexed,finally letting go of the poor spoon he was latching on to like a vice,his brows knitted together,tanned,bony features scrunching as he adorably tried to figure his older brother out.

The slender man with bright,turquoise blue eyes just couldn't possibly fathom a single possible reason as to why he should hate his amazing,beautiful,big brother.

Ernie exasperatedly shook his head,rolling his dark eyes yet again,letting out a puff of air through his lips and sighing heavily in resignation,sitting back against his worn out chair,giving up on his 'breakfast' altogether as well.

There are more important matters to be discussed at the moment in which the stocky,stubborn,short man foolishly thought he could avoid for a little while longer if only he willed the subject away with his racing mind.

You see,when it comes to Lars,you kinda have to spell everything out very carefully and meticulously,this would not be easy,the talented Chef made sure to hold eye contact with the curly-haired,innocent beauty before him for as long as he could,they desperately needed to have this talk,him liking it or not.

"Let's say......I was never the best big brother someone could ever have or ask for..... I mean,I didn't even _talk_ to you or Pop for years and years... also I completely _corrupted_ you,turned you into a sick,perverted _monster_ just like me...." Ernie trailed off in aggravation,licking his suddenly too dry lips nervously,looking down at his fidgety,clammy hands under the table,deep guilt eating away at his very core as he agonizingly ushered out the unpleasant words.

He could already _feel_ the damn salty tears stinging tortuously inside his eyelids,begging to be released as he had choked the resentful statement out almost in a shameful whisper.

Ernie genuinely _thought_ he could do this and be done with it,he really did,but he _can't,_ deep down his rough,grumpy,skeptic,sarcastic exterior he has a heart...

A heart that desperately beats for Lars,always did and will continue to do so for as long as he's alive.

As a matter of fact,he can't even _look_ at his precious little brother right now,he's so ashamed of himself for feeling like this.

Or allowing himself feelings at all.

"Ernie,that's not true!!!! You're not a monster!!! I wanted it too!!!" Lars was caught off guard by his own unconventional outburst as he exclaimed loudly,banging his fists painfully hard on the small,hardwood table,making both bowls jump in place,the prestigious Chef's head shooting up at his baby brother's sudden,unprompted actions,mouth agape,hazel eyes growing wide,he secretly always feels so proud of the young,curly-haired man when he gets like this.

It 'secretly' turns him on too.

The awkward,kind-hearted man gasped in surprise,turquoise eyes growing impossibly wide as well,matching his older brother's shocked expression,newly hurt hands retreating back to his trembling lap.

Lars just couldn't stand to see his Ernie talking about himself like this,it shattered the golden-haired,British man's heart into a million pieces.

"You were _NINE_ for Pete's sake!!!! All you _actually_ wanted were real lollipops,cotton candy and a big brother to look up to....God,I'm a terrible, _terrible_ person,I failed you,Lars,I'm so sorry ...." Ernie threw his head in his hands instantly in pure exasperation and remorse,his voice muffled,his breathing starting to get short and ragged.

The shorter of the two inevitably allowed his tears to finally fall freely,close to sobbing now,heavy,stout body starting to shake violently as a beyond concerned Lars rapidly stood up from his chair and hastily fell to one knee beside his extremely distressed,very dear brother,instinctively massaging one of the raven-haired man's pale,thick thighs in an attempt to comfort him.

It seemed to work precisely as Ernie visibly yet gradually relaxed under his baby brother's loving,tender touch,trying to pace his breathing as Lars busied his free hand by gently squeezing the other's shoulder in great reassurance.

"Ernie,I _mean_ it,you're not a...." Lars started in a low,soothing tone of voice,rubbing small circles around his mustached,big brother's knee and shoulder when realization hit him like a thousand bricks,practically forcing the younger of the two to stop his original sentence halfway through and start over.

"Wait...It- It's that-... It's that the _real_ reason you left me and Pop?" the sheer disbelief in Lars' broken voice,the tears welling up at the corners of his own bright eyes,his plump,red bottom lip involuntarily sticking out so sweetly as the cluelessly naive man stammered the thoroughly anguished,pained words out....

Ernie practically shuddered in his seat,quickly looking away,running a thick,frustrated hand through his smooth,luscious,raven locks and inhaling sharply.

Well,it _was_ about time his clumsy,dim-witted yet sinfully gorgeous baby brother put two and two together thus... finally figuring _THIS_ one out,took him long enough indeed.

In his mind,Ernie just did what he thought was best for the both of them,their father was passing on his String Factory for both his boys to run together,the older of the two already had a very solidified career as a Grand Chef and restaurant owner,a dream come true,a great passion the prideful,mustached man had since he was but a chubby little boy,many, _many_ years before Lars was even conceived.

The handsomely large,black-haired man's extremely succesful career in the culinary business was a part of his life his old,crazy Pop never showed even the slightest bit of interest in,never so much as _pretended_ to,for Ernie's sake.

Likewise,he naturally had absolutely no interest in his old man's string business either,even less the way Lars himself seemed to so fervently as well,the younger yet taller of the two seemed desperate for approval and affection from the much older man,Ernie admitedly would have loved to be granted these things too but by now it was glaringly obvious it would never happen if the hefty,overdramatic Chef kept insisting on simply being himself and following his own path.

It was the perfect excuse to bail out and get away from both their lives and move on with his own,the fact his gullible,way too trusting baby brother was only a few months short of getting married to April definitely helped influence the undoubtedly heartbreaking decision.

Yeah, _that one_ was the last nail in the coffin.

Lars wasn't ever meant to be his,Ernie was well aware of that,didn't change the fact that seeing the curly-haired,British man getting engaged to someone else (that could never be him) hurt like hell.

And for a while it _had been_ a good decision to stay safely away but Ernie should have known better,he should have known it wouldn't last and soon enough _something_ would happen to reunite him and Lars once again,Destiny or some other nonsense like that.

For better or worse.

"..... Maybe." Ernie grumbled begrudginly,almost to himself after some deafening,heavy silence passed both men by,the older of the two crossed his arms over his prominent chest,tapping his fingers nervously and glancing down at his feet,deep frown adorning his round,handsome features,still avoiding Lars' incredulous,brilliant gaze altogether.

All the prestigious Chef could manage was a loud,startled yelp as the younger man rapidly stood up from the dusty,wooden floor,forcefully pulling Ernie along with him by the collar of his robe with two beyond determined,strong hands,needless to say the shorter,overweight,mustached man was absolutely speechless as the usually shy,awkward man's uncharacteristically brave actions progressed.

In a way,he was loving this side of Lars,a side that was so fed up with everything,so _utterly_ hurt and broken,so done with Ernie always making up excuses,running away from him and his problems,putting the blame on anything else but himself in the process.

This new Lars that has been buried away for so long is going to _speak_ his mind and Ernest Nathan Smuntz better pay attention to every single word he has to say or else.

20 years of buried,confused,unresolved feelings brought both siblings to this inevitable moment.

"Ernie,I can't believe this!!! I never _ever_ thought that of you!!! _Please_ ,you have to believe me,you're not sick,you're not a monster,so what if you're attracted to men,that had never _anything_ to do with you as a person,one day people will learn and accept that,I promise you!" Lars somehow managed to blurt it all out in one breath,staring intensely into his big brother's warm,bewildered hazel eyes,shaking the stunned,heavy Chef wildly then briskly letting go of him to pace around the small space surrounding them,running frustrated,slender fingers through his short,messy,golden curls.

Ernie let out a sharp breath he didn't know he was holding,putting his arms behind his back,broad shoulders slouching severely as the shorter man frowned down at his slippers while his little brother finally stopped pacing another hole on the floor,placing both hands on the round table,gripping so tightly his knuckles hurt,leaning fully over the worn out,wooden surface,allowing his head to fall forward in a strange mix of great relief and exasperation.

Lars loves Ernie with all of his heart and more,the naive,British man would truly give his big brother the whole world if humanly possible just to see the burly,stubborn Chef smile.After their father's passing,he's literally the most precious and important person in Lars' rather mediocre life,the only family member left too.

If only Lars could get all this through the older man's bullheaded brain so they could procceed to the part where the both of them are finally happy together without worries and absolutely no one bothering them.

The young,kind-hearted,businessmam couldn't care less if their relationship would have to remain a 'secret' in order for both siblings to survive in this cruel,merciless society,his or Ernie's personal lives were nobody's business anyway after all.

Lars winced involuntarily as said prideful Chef stepped cautiously towards him,placing a tentative,strong,firm palm over the younger's toned shoulder,squeezing the clothed skin as softly and delicately as he could possibly manage.

The blue-eyed,British man relaxed slightly at the rough touch after a few moments,Ernie used his other hand to rather gently lift his baby brother's head up by the curly-haired man's sharp jawline,speaking with raw,open honesty once he was sure he had grabbed the other's full,undivided attention.

"You can't really promise that,Lars... Not to mention Pop would _hate_ me,he would never approve of this,never approve of _me_..." Ernie insisted,grave,elegant tone of voice coming out low,husky,weak and restrained,sounding thoroughly defeated.

He instinctively inclined his round,heavy body over the taller man's,peach-colored,slender frame,pretty much pushing his entire body weight on Lars.

Practically hugging the young blond sideways,pulling the other man flush against him on a nearly protective manner,shyly laying his head on top of his baby brother's shoulder,sighing softly to himself,subconciously inhaling the other man's sweet,natural scent plus the delicious smelling coconut shampoo they both used not long ago.

Ernie really _did_ want to believe the taller,charming,innocent man he adores so much yet there are no such things as redeeming qualities when it comes to nasty,irreprehensible men such as himself.

Lars genuinely appreciated the familiar,soft,conforting warmth for a few seconds,almost leaning into the resigned embrace until the raven-haired Chef's anguished,distressed,crushing words sunk in at last bringing him back to a much harsher,unfair reality.

"I DON'T CARE,ERNIE!!!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER!!!!" Lars abruptly pushed the prideful Chef away from himself then getting a forceful hold of the older man's round face with both hands,shaking him uncontrollably,stubborn tears still insisting on spilling down the British businessman's weary face as he literally yelled the words out,practically spitting on his big brother's face without really meaning to.

Upon Ernie's startled,rightfully shocked expression,the curly-haired man instantly let go of his death grip,breathing heavily and plopping back down on his chair,hands practically pulling at his own short,golden curls until it hurt now.

It wasn't as fun when he did it instead of Ernie.

"He's gone,alright? What he thinks doesn't matter anymore." Lars slowly breathed out,shaking his head,trying to wipe the tears off of his pointed,bony face with the back of his hand,looking up at Ernie with big,watery,bright eyes,hands agitated,shaky and fidgety,the older of the two knew exactly how hard this admission really was for his naive,little brother.

The taller man basically idolized their father when the man was still alive and more than once insisted that the much older man could still see them and judge their actions from wherever he is right now.

Only for this very same person to say that none of it matters anymore purely for Ernie's sake,the golden-haired man in reality still _wanted_ to feel their father's presence between them.

Yet the prideful Chef's well-being and acceptance was far more important.

That immediately made of Lars a much more generous,loyal,nobble and respectable man in Ernie's eyes than their kooky,string-obsessed father could have _ever_ been in a million years.

Ernie found himself slowly kneeling in front of the curly-haired businessman this time,attempting to calmy wipe away the other's remaining tears,Lars hiccupped softly,placing a much thinner hand on top of his much larger's older brother's,leaning into the rough touch and making it linger there.

Ernie was now inches away from the taller man's face,caressing the smooth,tanned skin there with his large thumb affectionately,extremely careful like it was made of porcelain,not breaking from their warm,soothing gaze in the process,the slender man felt his heart melting inside his chest as their lips lovingly met halfway through in a small yet very passionate,slow kiss that naturally eased all their deepest concerns.

The Smuntz Siblings had a long way to go in terms of truly fixing their once completely shattered relationship,but they needed to start _somewhere_ in order to mend it.

And now it was as best of a time as any other.

"I missed you so much,you know...."

"I missed you too,Lars."


End file.
